


The Oni x The Trapper

by nekosakumaru



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosakumaru/pseuds/nekosakumaru
Summary: A match has started with The Oni and four survivors and as time went on, it seemed to be going pretty well for Kazan, The Oni, since he's been wounding and hooking survivors left and right. Though as time went on the survivors started noticing that Kazan had been gone for quite a long time. What they didn't know is that he was spending the time with Evan, The Trapper.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Kudos: 9





	The Oni x The Trapper

As Kazan was running throughout the map in search for survivors, he spotted a familiar large silhouette in the corner of his eye. He paused what he was doing and went over to see who it was. To his surprise it was The Trapper who he saw. Evan, The Trapper, was confused as to why he was there because only one killer should have been in the match and as soon as he heard loud footsteps coming his way, he looked over and locked eyes with Kazan. He was shocked to see Kazan approaching him rather than going after survivors. Kazan's presence intimidated Evan but also seemed to like it when Kazan came even closer. 

Once they were both face to face with each other. Kazan caresses Evan's mask, running his claws across the mask and asks. "What brings you here?" Evan smirks under his mask and brings Kazan closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't know why I'm here but I'm glad I am." Kazan looks down at him in shock and harshly pins him against the wall of the shack leaving no space between them. This gets Evan excited, causing a tent to form that ends up poking Kazan. Kazan then leans over to Evan's ear and whispers, "You seem to be enjoying this hmm?" This gets Evan to slowly grind his body against Kazan. "Well what do you think?" He replies. Evan rubbing his body against Kazan begins to make Kazan feel aroused which gets him to whip out his large member giving it space to expand. 

The astonishing girth Evan sees fills him with excitement as Kazan slowly starts pulling down Evans overalls, exposing his hard length. Kazan then runs his claws down Evan's back and then his behind giving it a squeeze. Evan proceeds to get a hold of each other's members and starts rubbing them together leaving Kazan to let out a soft roar. Evan stops what he was doing and gets a hold of Kazan, carrying him over from the outside of the shack over to a generator close by and bending Kazan over it with all the strength he has. "What do you think you're doing-" Says Kazan but as soon as he says that, his clothes get pulled down, leaving his lower body completely exposed. This fills Kazan with embarrassment. 

Evan enjoys the view of Kazan bent over a generator and Evan then lubricates his fingers with saliva before putting them near Kazan’s entrance. He starts rubbing his fingers around the entrance to tease which then leads to him slowly putting them completely in but then proceeds to pull them out to tease. Kazan, still embarrassed, moans and begs for him to continue but Evan refuses to. He's enjoying watching Kazan beg, which further arouses him. But Evan then preps his length to the entrance and thrusts it in which surprises Kazan. It causes Kazan to grunt and roar loudly with pleasure. Evan leans over to Kazan while he begins to thrust and then bites Kazan's ear. Evan then grabs Kazan's long white silky hair as well and pulls it roughly. Kazan roars some more and feels a rush of excitement when feeling the pain and hearing Evan panting by his ear. Evan loves hearing the roars Kazan makes and thrusts even harder which gets Kazan to be louder. The generator gets banged with every thrust he makes, having it echo across the map but it doesn't cross Kazan's mind. He's enjoying every hard thrust Evan makes far too much. Evan grabs onto Kazan's member and rubs it while keeping at it while admiring its length. Kazan couldn't hold it any longer and he lets out one last roar and releases onto the generator. Evan smacks Kazan for coming too soon and thrusts faster, pulling out his length to then come all over Kazan's back. 

Kazan closes his eyes in relief, and seems to not worry about the mess he made. But Kazan then heard noises close by. Once he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the four survivors looking at him and Evan from a distance, in shock. He puts his hand on his face, shocked and embarrassed. Evan looks at Kazan and smacks his back. "Well look at what you did, you lured them over here." Oh shut it you, I'll get you next time." Kazan roars harshly back to Evan. 

After Kazan cleaned up, he refused to look at any of the survivors in the eye throughout the remainder of the match. He could not face them due to them watching him earlier. Once all the generators popped, he opened the gate for them and hid to where no one would see him. He really wanted the match to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fanfic in years, I hope it's at least decent.


End file.
